


Jane Nott

by Ariadne_Cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Cho/pseuds/Ariadne_Cho
Summary: OC set in Marauders Era. A character viewed from different perspectives.





	Jane Nott

Argus looked over the students polishing trophies for detention. First years in detention the second week of term. Manners have been slipping over the years, he sneered to himself.

“Hi,” a cheerful voice chirped in front of him. He focused on the speaker. A dark haired girl with a wide smile. Her robes identified her as a Hufflepuff.

“No talking, miss,” he sneered. That did not diminish her smile, or slow down her polishing to his surprise.

“I’m Jane,” was her reply. Argus rolled his eyes. She spotted Mrs. Norris. “Oooh! Kitty!” She exclaimed.

Argus was about to warn her away from Mrs. Norris when the unthinkable happened. Mrs. Norris was....purring! She was enjoying the dimunitive Hufflepuff’s minstrations!

His mouth dropped in surprise just as a timer went off. The other firsties shoved their trophies away and ran out. Jane, on the other hand, gently scooped up Mrs. Norris while placing her trophy back in the case.

She walked over and handed Mrs. Norris over to Argus. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Filch!” She dimpled at him and started walking out.

“Wait!” he called out, surprising himself. Jane turned around. Argus hesitated for a second before asking, “Why did you get detention?”

Jane just shrugged. “I hexed those gits that were in detention with me because they were being mean to a friend,” she answered simply.

oOoOo

Argus rolled his eyes. “You again,” he greeted Jane. She simply smiled at him. “I don’t know why they placed you in detention. You were protecting Mrs. Norris! By the way, thank you.”

The second year smiled. “Stupid Gryffindors thinking they can pick on anyone,” she replied before picking up a rag to start polishing trophies. “But as far as punishments go, this isn’t the worst,” she shrugged.

Argus leaned back against the wall, Mrs. Norris at his feet, licking her paws. “What would be worse,” he asked.

Jane paused for a moment, thinking. “Going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid,” she decided. 

Argus raised his eyebrows. “Yes, that wouldn’t be the best,” he replied.

Jane nodded her head. “And at night too. Did you know there’s an acromantula colony in there?”

Argus looked surprised. “There is?” He looked pensive for a moment before asking, “How do you know that?”

Jane shrugged. “He told me last year when I had detention for punching Sirius Black in the face.” She made a face. “The git insulted my parents but all McGonagall was worried about was her precious Gryffindor.” She scrubbed a spot viciously. “Stupid git. So what if my parents are squibs? I don’t care. My uncle doesn’t care. My parents are worth a million of Sirius Blacks. Stupid git.”

oOoOo

Jane thought she was lucky that most of her (few) detentions were with Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris. She did not know that Argus had approached her Head of House and requested that her detentions were spent with him. Professor Sprout readily agreed. She knew that Argus made a connection with the girl due to their somewhat similiar background. She also knew that Jane’s detentions came about after she stood up against bullies and blood purists. Allowing Jane to spend time performing chores she was already accustomed to, and had no problems completing, was the least Professor Sprout could do for her loyal and brave badger.

oOoOo

Argus suppressed a chuckle as Jane walked in smiling, toothbrush in hand, to scrub tiles. “And here I thought I’d never see you in detention again.”

Jane shrugged. “Uncle Thoros said that if I could ‘disregard’ Sirius Black around the teachers for one year, he’d get me a new Nimbus.” The fourth year scrubbed the tile, her brows furrowed. “He never said, though, that I couldn’t prank the git.” She looked up at Argus with a wicked smile. “He made an adorable kitty though, didn’t he?”

Argus’ eyes widened. “That was you?” he asked in disbelief. He laughed. “I was wondering why the kitten Mrs. Norris adopted disappeared. And why he avoids her.”

Jane smirked. “The moron deserved it. He and Potter were embarrassing my friends. Called Severus ‘Snivellous’ and getting upset that Lily was mad at them.” She scrubbed the grout for a few minutes silently. “And then that s.o.b. had the nerve to get mad at me about who I’m related to. As if I had any say in picking my family tree! This coming from the son of Walburga Black!”

Argus chuckled as he scooped up Mrs. Norris. “I’ve heard tales about Mrs. Black.”

Jane shuddered. “Trust me, they don’t do her justice. She’s so much worse.”

“How worse?”

Jane sat still, pondering. “A manticore crossed with an acromantula that’s mating with a dragon,” she pronounced.

Argus winced. “That bad?”

Jane nodded. “She makes my uncle look like a Dumbledore-loving liberal, which is amazing by itself.”

oOoOo

Fifth year went by with nary a detention. Jane was so absorbed in year-long test preparation that she didn’t pay attention to any one other than Mrs. Norris. Argus didn’t mind - he knew she was out to prove that the daughter of squibs was an exceptional student and teacher. Any time he couldn’t find Mrs. Norris in the halls were the times Mrs. Norris stayed by Jane’s side in the library.

But, when OWLs ended, so did Jane’s nondetention streak.

“Idiot,” she snarled on her way to the trophy room. Argus heard her but stayed still. “Stupid morons.” Her two male companions grimaced at her direction. “No one said you had to get involved, Nott,” Sirius Black snarked.

Jane stopped and swirled around in disbelief. "Not get involved? Really?!? You pick on one of my friends and cause him so much embarrassment that he ends up destroying a friendship with a friend he's had since before they got their Hogwarts letter! Were you both feeling so entitled to pick on Severus that you didn't care that you were destroying a friendship? All for what? A laugh? Go fuck yourself, Black," she sneered.

Sirius scoffed. "Please, if the friendship meant so much, he never would've called her that."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because you've been embarrassed like that in front of the school. Oh no, wait, you haven't."

James offered up, "His mother sent that Howler - "

"Back in first year! On the second day of school! And he's never had one open up in the Great Hall ever since! Try again, Potter!"

"Well, Sirius does have a point. Snivellus should've - "

"Should've what?" Jane focused on James, eyes narrowed. James gulped and stepped back. Argus grinned from his hiding place. He never liked those particular Gryffindors. Any time he caught them breaking rules, McGonagall would just take points away. At least Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn would issue detentions. "Should've not been embarrassed that he was hanging upside down, undergarments for all to see? Tell me, Potter, Black, have you ever said anything when you're caught in an embarrassing situation? And not funny embarrassing, but cringe worthy, nightmare inducing embarrassment? No? Oh yes, I forgot, the Marauders are special," she sneered. "The Marauders get to do whatever they want and the other three houses can hang, right? Because heaven forbid any one of you gits take your punishments without whining to McGonagall to rescind them. No, that's for us lower mortals, right?"

James gulped, looking guilty. Sirius, on the other hand, still looked defiant. "I don't know why you care, Nott."

Jane just looked at Sirius. "Maybe because they're my two first friends in Hogwarts? Maybe because I know that being a bully is wrong? Maybe because I hate with every fiber of my being people who would treat others the way you treat everyone who's not a Gryffindor? Really, Sirius."

Argus chose that time to make his presence known. "Alright you lot," he said gruffly. "There's trophies to polish. Get to it," he sneered at the two boys, who walked towards the far end of the room.

Jane called after Sirius, "You know, I used to think that treating others not in the same house like dirt was what the blood purists, like your mother, do all day every day. But you proved me wrong, Sirius." Sirius began to smirk before Jane finished, "Amazing how, for all you fight it, you're becoming your mother." With that, Jane turned her back and walked away.

Sirius's mouth dropped as she walked out of detention. "What? Take that back! Why is she leaving," he sputtered to James. "She has detention too."

"She's done her time," Argus said gruffly. The two fifth year boys looked at him with wide eyes. "Every time you lot get caught, you cry to McGonagall and she just lets you off with points deduction. Jane, on the other hand, does each and every detention she's given. You two," he sneered, "you two have a lot of time to make up, starting now."

oOoOo

Argus' encounters with Jane after that dwindled sharply. Sirius and James told Professor McGonagall what he said. McGonagall confronted him in the staff room. "It's not my fault you let them off with a slap on the wrist," Argus sniffed. "Other students pulling what they pull end up with a weeks detention from you, but they just get point deductions."

Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn nodded in agreement. "That's true, Minerva," Flitwick spoke up. "Even though those boys are talented, they are not the only talented students in the school, and your preferential treatment of your Gryffindors have had every student in the other houses complaining."

Professor Sprout nodded. "Jane Nott has stood up to James Potter and Sirius Black on many occasions, and yet you slap her with detention for arguing with them while just telling the boys to stop arguing."

Professor McGonagall's mouth opened and shut, like a fish gasping for air. "Now that's not fair, you know that Sirius Black has had a hard time at hom - " she started.

"And that makes it ok?" Slughorn looked at her critically. "Other students have horrible home lives. Severus Snape's home life is simply atrocious. And yet I do not give him preferential treatment outside of class for that."

Argus looked at McGonagall. "Maybe you're too blind to see it. Or maybe you won't let yourself see it. James Potter and Sirius Black's actions led to Severus Snape's and Lily Evans' friendship to break, and Jane Nott does not like bullies. Those two boys have been bullying Severus Snape ever since he came to Hogwarts, maybe even before that on the first train ride over. Your actions only shows that you will protect the bullies and punish the victims and the people who stand up for them. No wonder the students are saying that you're too biased to your Gryffindors."

oOoOo

After his encounter with Professor McGonagall, Argus began to notice a slight change in her behavior towards students of other houses, most notably towards Jane. Since most of her detentions were issued by McGonagall, Argus was taken slightly aback when he realized he hasn't seen Jane in detention in her entire sixth and seventh years. But that wasn't to say that he never saw Jane. She still made time to see the cantankerous caretaker and his psychic cat. 

Towards the end of her seventh year, Argus and Jane sat down for tea. Her NEWTs sat, she could now relax. Argus chuckled. "You've been busy," he noted. 

Jane nodded after sipping her tea. "Well, six NEWT level classes is still a lot of classes, Argus," she sighed. "Take in to account the non-magical subjects I've been studying on the sly, well, I'm just glad to have survived!" she laughed.

Argus nodded. "I don't know why you would take on Muggle school work. I thought you were staying in the Magical world."

Jane stroked Mrs. Norris' back, nodding. "I am, but I like to have my options open, especially in light of the current sociopolitical climate." She sighed. She always sighed while thinking about her uncle's involvement with a...politically radical organization. Even though she was a Nott, she knew that the Magical world focused on the abilities, or lack thereof, of her parents. "I'll need knowledge and skills to work in both worlds," she picked up the teacup again to take a sip.

Argus agreed. "Things are getting violent," he noted.

Jane nodded. "I have no desire to jump feet first to my death," she stated flatly.

"Me neither."

oOoOo

A year had passed. Argus and Jane corresponded weekly. She always called him 'Uncle Argus' in her letters, and he would respond by saying she was his favorite niece. At one point, she pointed out she was his only niece, which made him laugh while reading the letter. Her letters were a godsend that year. Hogwarts was steadily becoming a war zone among the students. There was a pervasive feeling of inevitability, that the only way the war would end would be through an epic battle to end all battles.

Argus was finishing up sweeping the hallway in front of the Great Hall when an owl delivered a letter. He noticed it was not Jane's owl - her owl was a golden tawny owl by the name of Owl. She once confessed to him that she couldn't think of a name and just kept calling him 'Owl' until the name stuck.

Argus took the letter and was about to put it into his pocket when he recognized the handwriting. He had met her parents a few times. Theodore Nott was grateful that Argus was looking after Jane. Being a daughter of a squib was not as looked down upon as being a Muggleborn, but it was in the general area.

Curious, Argus opened the letter, reading before his legs gave out, tears coming to his eyes. Professor Sprout was on her way to the Great Hall when she found him there. "Argus! Are you ok?"

Argus just handed the head of Hufflepuff the letter. She began reading before saying, "No, no, not Jane!" Pomona Sprout refused to favor anyone in her house, but if she had a favorite, it would've been Jane. She collapsed onto the floor with Argus. 

Word soon began to spread about Jane Nott's death, apparently by Death Eaters. The details of her death were too graphic, no one except for the most rabid followers of Voldemort would dare share them. A few days later, interestingly enough, those who would share the details were no longer in school. Whispers abound that her uncle, Thoros Nott, had found out who was saying what at Hogwarts and had them killed. But there was no proof.

Her parents opted not to have an open-casket funeral for his daughter. Argus remembered the day in shades of grey. Sitting by her parents, tears ran down his face. Mrs. Norris stayed by his side, looking at the various mourners until one caught her eye. She raced over to the man and, hissing, began to viciously scratch at his legs.

Sirius Black yelped and tried to hide from Mrs. Norris. This did not deter the feline. Hearing the commotion, Argus, her father, and her uncle walked over to the small group in the back. Argus noted James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore standing with Sirius Black. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus Snape standing at the opposite end of the room.

"Headmaster," Theodore Nott greeted Dumbledore with a nod. Thoros Nott inclined his head in greeting to the Supreme Mugwump. Dumbledore's eyes seemed dull, eyes rimmed red. 

"Theodore. Thoros. Argus," the Headmaster greeted each men solemnly. "I was so sorry to hear of Jane's demise. If there is anything that I can do..."

"Of course," Thoros replied stiffly. He seemed as though he would rather be elsewhere than next to the Headmaster.

Theodore nodded at the Headmaster. "Thank you, Headmaster. However, I don't think there is anything anyone can do."

Albus Dumbledore merely nodded before looking at Argus. "How are you, Argus?"

Argus started in surprise. "Healing before seeing what you brought in," he sneered at Sirius.

Sirius looked surprised. "What did I do?"

Argus just rolled his eyes. "If you're looking to absolve any guilt, you're looking in the wrong place," was all he said before addressing Mrs. Norris, "My dear, you know you can climb on him, right?"

Mrs. Norris looked vicious at that moment. People would later swear that Mrs. Norris had a vindictive smirk on her feline face before she raced up to Sirius Black's head and started clawing him deeply. Sirius started swearing and batting his hands around trying to get her off of him. His friends looked like they were about to help, but one look at Argus and Theodore made them rethink that option.

oOoOo

"Well, dear niece, the war has ended. Your old friend, Lily, she and her husband died a few days ago. Her baby survived though. They say that You-Know-Who was killed when he tried to kill her boy. No body, though, other than her's and James'." Argus sighed. It was November 7, 1981. Saturday. Argus and Mrs. Norris had left the castle to go to a cemetery in Bath. Thankfully, they were able to use a portkey. Squibs had very little magical cores, enough to work the magic of a portkey. This was a weekly pilgrimage they would both take. Argus would tend to her grave, set out a little blanket, and sit with Mrs. Norris while talking to her gravestone. 

"I know you remember that git, Sirius Black. Turns out he was their Secret Keeper. Led You-Know-Who straight to them. Killed that little one, Peter, and twelve Muggles in a street. Poor kid was heartbroken when Sirius found him. All that was left was a finger.

"Death Eaters have been rounded up ever since. Picture me surprised that your uncle had the Mark. He said he was Imperiused to take the Mark. I don't know, kiddo. Your uncle always seemed alert and together any time I saw him. Imperiused people...I overheard the Headmaster say that the imperiused have a blank look in their eyes. But, he is your family. And no one is making him use Veritaserum to be sure.

"You remember Barty Crouch? Junior, I mean. Turns out he was a Death Eater too. Caught with the Lestranges torturing the Longbottoms. Augusta and her grandson weren't there, thank goodness, but Frank and Alice...they're not there anymore. They're not dead, no, but...it's no kind of life.

"You remember when I told you about your friend Severus taking over for Slughorn? He was so heartbroken when the news about Lily came. Just about how he was when you died. Poor boy seems so lost. He keeps to himself a lot. I try to talk to him a bit, you know, have him over for a cup of tea. But he just...seems lost.

"I wish you could be here to see how it is now. No more living in fear. No more Dark Marks in the air. People are smiling more. 

"I saw your father before I came here. He's...he's not looking so good. I don't think it'll be long before you and your mother see him again beyond the Veil. I try what I can, your uncle tries, but..."

Argus sighed. Mrs. Norris curled up in front of Jane's gravestone, as though sitting in her lap waiting to be petted. 

"We miss you, niece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Harry Potter canon characters belong to JK Rowling.  
> I claim the original characters, though.  
> Please read and review!  
> TTFN!


End file.
